We Might Go Anywhere
by darkestboy
Summary: The Doctor catches up with two of his companions after their altercation with the Shansheeth and Colonel Karim. Set within Death Of The Doctor.


**Name:** We Might Go Anywhere  
**Characters:** 11th Doctor, Jo Jones (nee Grant), Sarah Jane Smith.  
**Synopsis: **The Doctor catches up with two of his companions after their altercation with the Shansheeth and Colonel Karim. Set within _Death Of The Doctor_.

"This take me back," Jo Jones said as she stared at the man she had spent decades hoping to meet again would come back.

"I thought one final trip," the Doctor smiled at her and then towards Sarah Jane Smith, who had been standing beside Jo at the consoles. "But not my final trip. Or either of yours for that matter. This isn't the last time that either of you will see me again and that's a promise."

"Okay, where?" Sarah Jane asked in curiosity.

"Wherever you like." The Doctor twiddled his thumbs as he leapt towards the controls and began fiddling around. "Karfel, Metebelis 3, Peladon, this ship can still go to best of places. We can even bring Clyde, Rani and Santiago along. I might owe Clyde a better planetary experience than Crimson Heart."

"I think you might have some trouble with that." Sarah Jane gestured the Doctor and Jo to look at the monitor.

When the both of them did, they noticed that Clyde, Rani and Santiago were leaving the attic and heading downstairs. So much for the appeal of a police box shaped time machine after all.

"Kids," the Doctor chuckled as he flicked some of his hair out of his face. "They never stay still for long. Still, you're both lucky."

"Don't I know it?" Jo smiled as she put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I can't tell you the amount of times Santiago's saved me from trouble or putting my foot in it."

"I know the feeling." Sarah Jane added. "I keep worrying about protecting Luke, Clyde and Rani and the amount of times they've saved me, I've lost count at the stage."

Sarah Jane stopped herself and then looked around the TARDIS, really taking the whole new design all in. Thinking back to their brief spell on Crimson Heart, she desperately wanted to ask her mentor about the regeneration again but knew that the Doctor wasn't going to open up. He had been evasive with Jo about the Time Lords but even looking into his eyes and past the youthful visage, he was the same Doctor she met all those years ago when posing as her aunt and meeting Sontarans.

"Are you alright, darling?" Jo turned to look at Sarah Jane. She was staring at the monitor in a trance like state.

"It takes some getting used to again." The Doctor gazed around the TARDIS and then Sarah Jane before flicking his hair and looking into the journalist's eyes. "As well as the face. I wasn't sure about it either at first but I think it's a keeper."

"It's not the regeneration, it's really not." Sarah Jane smiled at him. "But you said it yourself."

"Said what?"

"I think the universe would shiver if you weren't in it." Sarah Jane held up her head. "The further reaches of it would feel it."

"That's not something you have to worry about." The Doctor smiled and then hugged her. "I'm not going anywhere. Still lots to do before I could even consider shuffling off."

"Hear, hear."

Jo said that as the Doctor also pulled her in for hug and then released himself from her and then looked at both of them. These two amazing women who had never stopped fighting since they left him. Looking at the two of them made him realise how much good he had done. If Josephine Jones and Sarah Jane Smith believed him, then the Doctor really have the biggest family on Earth after all.

"You decide." Jo broke the minute long pause that had run between the three of them in the TARDIS.

"What?" the Doctor looked at her. "Where to go?"

"Why not?" Sarah Jane smiled. "This is where it began, you surprising us. Changing our lives. Your TARDIS, your choice."

"In that case ladies, hold on tight." The Doctor pulled a lever as both Sarah Jane and Jo held on and smiled at each other and the Doctor. "Cos we might go anywhere."

"Now it really is like the old days." Jo couldn't help but laugh. After forty years, this was still something that made her day and from the looks on both the Doctor and Sarah Jane's faces, she knew they felt it too.

- The End -


End file.
